Anne
postać występująca w seriach Starshine Legacy, Stajnia Marzeń i Star Stable Online. Należy do Jeźdźców Dusz, jej symbolem jest słońce, a koniem Concorde. Posiada moc otwierania portalu do Pandorii. Pochodzi z bogatej rodziny, jej ojciec jest jednym z najważniejszych ludzi w Jorvik. Bywa rozpieszczona, bardzo ważny jest dla niej wygląd, ale jest osobą całkowicie oddaną swoim przyjaciołom. Starshine Legacy Tajemnica Gwiezdnych Jeźdźców Anne pomaga Lisie odnaleźć się w szkole, a w zamian żąda przekazania jej numeru telefonu Joshowi. Później powiadamia Lisę o porwaniu Starshine i pomaga jej szukać wskazówek, gdzie mógł zostać zabrany. Tajemnice Sosnowego Wzgórza Anne jest jedną z osób, z którymi Linda musi przeprowadzić wywiad do gazetki szkolnej. The Legend of Pandoria Anne jest postacią grywalną w tej części. Anne chce zostać nową twarzą perfum, dlatego stara się oczarować fotografa Dereka, by wybrał ją zamiast Jessicę. Rywalizacja przenosi się do stadniny, ale podczas gdy przez Jessicę Concorde choruje, Anne jest zmuszona iść do sekretnego kamiennego kręgu. Fripp nakazuje jej udać się do Pandorii po duszę konia. Później Anne udaremnia plan Sandsa i Jessiki, którzy chcą wykorzystać zdjęcia Dereka do zdobycia duszy dziewczyny. Concorde odsyła ich z powrotem do portalu, a Anne wygrywa kontrakt modelki i umawia się z Derekiem. The Riddle of Dark Core Anne otwiera portal do Pandorii, by Jeźdźcy Dusz mogli powstrzymać Garnoka. Stajnia Marzeń Wiosenna Przygoda Anne udostępnia trening na arenie w Słonecznej Dolinie, a potem zabiera gracza na zawody Pucharu Rodilli. Prosi też o dostarczenie flag od Gerarda i przystrojenie nimi areny. Letnie Zawody Anne znajduje się na Wybiegu Grzechotnika. Star Stable Online Po zaginięciu Anne podczas zawodów w ujeżdżaniu we Francji, Fripp i druidzi długo nie mogli jej zlokalizować. Niestety Jeźdźcy Mroku ukryli ją głębiej w wymiarze, ponieważ Jeźdźcy Dusz i gracz poprzednio zbyt łatwo uwolnili Lisę. Anne jest ukryta tak głęboko, że pradawne drzewa nie mają tam zasięgu, a wpływ Garnoka jest o wiele silniejszy. Druidom jednak udaje się odnaleźć portal, który prowadzi dokładnie w tamto miejsce. Gdy gracz odnajduje Anne, jest uwięziona w krysztale na Wyspie Więziennej, ale nie udaje się jej uwolnić, ponieważ udaremnia to Darko. Anne123.png smutnaanne.png Anne.png Druidzi przygotowują kolejną misję ratunkową Anne. Aby wejść do Pandorii, trzeba stworzyć nowy zwornik. Wraz z pomocą Conrada Marsdeen udaje się go stworzyć. Sabine próbuje odebrać go, lecz Alex i Lisa przybywają graczowi na pomoc, gdyż Linda wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak. Gracz i Jeźdźcy Dusz spotykają się nieopodal Kotliny Strażników, przy ognisku. Dziewczyny opowiadają graczowi historię o Anne, a Lisa śpiewa swoją piosenkę I'll Be There. Jeźdźcy i druidzi szykują się do misji, a wróg wie, że nadchodzą. Wraz z Elizabeth Sunbeam, Big Bonny, Evergrayem oraz Jeźdźcami Dusz gracz spotyka się w Kotlinie Strażników. Niespodziewanie również pojawia się Derek. Jeźdźcy, ich konie oraz Concorde wyruszają ku kryształowi, gdzie uwięziona jest Anne. Gdy wszyscy rozmyślają, jak zniszczyć kryształ, nagle pojawia się Darko i wyzywa Jeźdźców na pojedynek z potworem. Po jego pokonaniu Concorde niszczy kamień, w którym uwięziona jest Anne. Dziewczyna zauważywszy, że nie jest to jej dawny koń, poprzysięga zemstę tym, którzy zabili jej "dawnego" konia. Jeźdźcy wraz z Anne opuszczają Pandorię. Komiksy Concept Art Anne.png Screen Shot 2018-04-28 at 15.33.27.png StarStable 2019-02-13 16-27-53 (2).png Gdy Lisa z ojcem dojeżdżają do Jorvik i prawie potrącają Anne jadącą na Concordzie, dziewczyna jawi się jako zarozumiała i arogancka. W szkole Anne również nie jest dla Lisy zbyt miła, ale to ulega drobnej zmianie w stadninie koni. W drugiej części komiksu Anne otrzymuje wiadomość od cichego wielbiciela i w tajemnicy przed matką idzie do Leonardo, lecz spotyka tam Alex. Okazuje się, że to Fripp wezwał je, by pomogły przyjaciółkom. Ciekawostki * Anne jest jedyną z Jeźdźców Dusz, która nie pojawiła się we wszystkich częściach Stajni Marzeń, ale też jedyną, z którą gracz jedzie na zawody. *Jej stary model pojawił się w Star Stable Online tylko w dzienniku postaci, za to jako jedyna z Jeźdźców miała dodatkowy awatar przed właściwą aktualizacją wyglądu. * Obraz Anne wisi w sklepie Modna Stodoła w Miasteczku Srebrna Polana w Star Stable Online. * Anne chce zostać weterynarzem, co nie do końca podoba się jej rodzicom. * Kiedyś Anne przyczyniła się do uratowania jednej z kawiarni w Jarlaheim, która znaczyła bardzo wiele dla Lisy. Zebrała pieniądze od bogatych przyjaciół swojej mamy, by uratować lokal. * Anne poznała Lindę, gdy pracowała z nią w parze na kółku biologicznym w szkole. Jej rodzice proponowali dziewczynie sporą zapłatę za odrabianie lekcji Anne. Ta jednak wyznała Lindzie cel rodziców i oznajmiła jej, że woli sama uczciwie uczyć się na kółku, czym zyskała przyjaźń Lindy. * Zanim spotkała Concorde'a, Anne wolała jeździć na stajennym koniu, Jupiterze, niż na rasowych koniach kupionych przez jej rodziców. * Specjalność Anne to ujeżdżenie. * Na poczcie w Miasteczku Srebrnej Polany znajduje się jej dawne zdjęcie z Concorde ze skrzydłami. * Na ławce na Dworze Srebrnej Polany leży gazeta opisująca jej zniknięcie. en:Anne sv:Anne Kategoria:Star Stable Online Kategoria:Starshine Legacy Kategoria:Stajnia Marzeń Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie